tuning_my_saab_93_scfandomcom-20200214-history
FD0F ST1 Tuning
Analysing a ST1+ Tune This post is a tuning guide by Mackan, a highly respected forum member. Cars tuned by him gets the label ///Mackanized. In this post, he describes a set of parameters that are to be tuned when doing a ST1+. I will try do do the same in T8Suite. AirCtrlCal.RegMap, Main constant matrix. Resolution is 0.1% Mackan We can leave this map for now as it's fine for a stage 1. Marcus Ok, then we just leave it. AirCtrlCal.PRatioMaxTab, 'Maximum pressure compressor ratio as a function of normalized airflow. Mackan ''We need to up this map slightly to make the car do what we want otherwise it will become a limiter even at stage 1, add 0,5 to all cells as a starter. Marcus Sure, let's increase. This seems to be absolute discharge pressure divided by the absolute suction pressure, and by increasing it we simply push more fuel+air into the engine and by doing so increasing the effect; and as a trade of increase the heat. Let's follow the advice and increase it with 0,5. 1,35 => 1,85 1,65 => 2,15 1,90 => 2,40 2,10 => 2,60 2,35 => 2,85 2,60 => 3,10 '''BoostMeterCal.Trq_MaxTorque, Max allowed torque for the engine, manual copy from TrqLimCal.Trq_MaxEngine Mackan Change this to make the turbo guague on B207L cars act as normal Marcus This symbol shows 2650 and when I search for TrqLimCal.Trq_MaxEngine, I notice there are two: TrqLimCal.Trq_MaxEngine: TrqLimCal.Trq_MaxEngineTab1 and TrqLimCal.Trq_MaxEngineTab2. These are not single values; I guess should I simply take the highest value (265,0); which means to leave it untouched (2650 265,0) QUESTION: In some tuned bins I have noticed that MaxEngine is tuned up quite a bit. Shall it be modified? If so,m should also BoostMeterCal.Trq_MaxTorque be upped to match BstKnkCal.MaxAirmass, Map for max allowed airmass for manual gearbox, m_nHigh. Mackan W''ill use the airmass numbers from the FFAirCal.m_maxAirmass map on the top two rows and then scale down.'' BstKnkCal.MaxAirmass är begränsare vid knackning. Ena axeln är rpm och andra är hur många grader tändningen är backad. Normalt så kör vi utan knackning och är alltså i kolumnen med 0, här fyller du i absolut max vad din setup kan leverera. Kolla över hur mycket turbo och spridare klarar. En bra tumregel är att räkna med luftmassa/3,1 för bensin och /2,9 för e85 för att få ut hur många nm luftmassan motsvarar (1100/2,9=379nm). Marcus Not sure I understand this. Also, in which order shall this be done. Below the FFAirCal.m_maxAirmass is increased for 5000-6500. QUESTION: Is it the 6500 and 6000 rows shall be copied, like this: Stock.bin 6500 300 320 345 370 450 485 510 535 570 615 640 660 680 700 715 730 6000 365 410 435 460 495 535 560 595 625 670 710 720 745 760 780 785 Tuned values '''(after below step by increasing 10 for 5000-6500) has been performed 6500 740 744 745 746 747 748 749 750 751 752 753 754 755 756 757 758 6000 795 796 797 798 800 801 802 803 804 805 806 807 808 809 810 811 '''STATEMENT: This looks really, really strange!!! Especially when compared to another tuned file. QUESTION: What is meant with scale down? First I thought it was about "extrapolate" the peaks 615@3000->795@600, but when comparing to other tune I think this is way off. FFAirCal.m_maxAirmass, Map for max allowed airmass for FlexFuel m_nHigh. Mackan Will keep stock map up to 4500rpm and then increase 5-10 to achieve the desired top end power (220bhp) Marcus OK, this I understand how to do: From: 6500 730 734 735 736 737 738 739 740 741 742 743 744 745 746 747 748 6000 785 786 787 788 790 791 792 793 794 795 796 797 798 799 800 801 5500 831 832 833 834 835 836 837 838 838 839 840 841 842 843 844 845 5000 910 912 913 916 920 921 922 923 924 925 926 927 928 929 930 931 To: 6500 740 744 745 746 747 748 749 750 751 752 753 754 755 756 757 758 6000 795 796 797 798 800 801 802 803 804 805 806 807 808 809 810 811 5500 841 842 843 844 845 846 847 848 848 849 850 851 852 853 854 855 5000 920 922 923 926 930 931 932 933 934 935 936 937 938 939 940 941 FFTrqCal.FFTrq_MaxEngineTab1, Data-table for maximum engine out with E85 fuel put torque for manual cars (175/200 Hk). Mackan Fill with desired torque. Marcus Ok, this I understand. Maybe like this: Stock Tune 6500 187,0 > 222,0 6000 215,0 > 242,0 5500 246,0 > 260,0 5000 265,0 > 320,0 4500 283,0 > 350,0 4000 300,0 > 350,0 3500 300,0 > 350,0 3000 300,0 > 350,0 2500 300,0 > 350,0 2000 280,0 > 320,0 1750 260,0 > 235,0 1500 230,0 > 204,0 1250 200,0 > 184,0 1000 165,0 > 155,0 750 155,0 > 155,0 500 155,0 > 155,0 FFTrqCal.FFTrq_MaxEngineTab2, Data-table for maximum engine out with E85 fuel put torque for manual cars (150 Hk). Mackan Fill with desired torque Marcus Ok, this I understand. Maybe not relevant for my car as this is for 150Hk car. Nevertheless, let's fill it with: Stock Tune 6500 187,0 > 222,0 6000 204,0 > 242,0 5500 223,0 > 260,0 5000 240,0 > 320,0 4500 255,0 > 350,0 4000 263,0 > 350,0 3500 265,0 > 350,0 3000 265,0 > 350,0 2500 265,0 > 350,0 2000 252,0 > 320,0 1750 235,0 > 235,0 1500 207,0 > 204,0 1250 184,0 > 184,0 1000 155,0 > 155,0 750 155,0 > 155,0 500 155,0 > 155,0 FFTrqCal.M_maxMAP, The torque limit MAP for E85 with engine temp and fuel blend in tank as support points. Mackan Change the top right cell to 400nm Marcus Ok, but why only top right cell? -20 -10 0 20 50 85 1900 2000 2100 2550 3000 >> 4000 (Why only this?) 60 1900 2000 2100 2550 3000 40 4000 4000 4000 4000 4000 20 4000 4000 4000 4000 4000 0 4000 4000 4000 4000 4000 QUESTION: Why only top right cell? Can we only boost E85 when the engine is hot? GearCal.Ratio, Ratio for locating actual gear. The Ratio is calculated as followed: Rpm * 12.8 ratio = -------- km/h Mackan Fill with numbers from original bin. Marcus Ok, this is under control as long as I use FD0F I don't change a thing, and the FD0I is already compatible with mine. GearCal.Range, Ratio range for locating actual gear. To detect a gear must the actual ratio be between GearCal.Ratio+GearCal.Range and GearCal.Ratio-GearCal.Range. Mackan Fill with numbers from original bin. [Marcus Ok, this is under control as long as I use FD0F I don't change a thing, and the FD0I is already compatible with mine IgnAbsCal.fi_highOctanMAP, High octan ignition map. Resolution is 0.1°. Mackan This is actually the E85/FF ignition map, can be altered a few degrees above stock powerlevels, if wanted a degree or two can be added at low loads for better fuel economy. Marcus This is a bit tricky, maybe let untouched for now? QUESTION: How the hell do I re IgnAbsCal.fi_NormalMAP, Normal ignition map. Resolution is 0.1°. Mackan Will keep as stock, maybe tune later. Currently set for 95 octane. Marcus Will not touch it IgnAbsCal.fi_lowOctanMAP,' '''Low ignition map. Resolution is 0.1°. Mackan ''Set for lower octane ratings, will keep as stock. Marcus Will not touch it TrqMastCal.m_AirTorqMap, Data-matrix for nominal airmass. Engine speed and torque are used as support points. The value in the matrix + friction airmass (idle airmass) will create the pointed torque at the pointed engine speed. Mackan Needs rescaling of the X axis to allow for more than 289nm on a B207E car, B207L seems to have a limit right above 300nm and B207R at 400nm. Marcus Let's re-scale TrqMastCal.Trq_EngXSP to: Stock Tune 3500 > 3700 3250 > 3300 3000 > 3000 2750 > 2890 2500 > 2500 2250 > 2250 2000 > 2000 1750 > 1750 1500 > 1500 1250 > 1250 1000 > 1000 750 > 750 500 > 500 250 > 250 0 > 0 -250 > -250 QUESTION: Do I really have to rescale for a B207L? Looks like stock that reaches 350 should be enough. FFTrqCal.FFTrq_MaxEngineTab does not go above 350 anyway. QUESTION: And after re-scaling, what should I put in there? What is this? Found this writeup: TorqueCal.m_AirTorqMap This is where all torque limiters take their data from and therefor needs to be "fooled" if you are running 400nm+ or an automatic. 4sp automatic need the last row to be max 330nm, 5sp 350nm, as this is what the gearbox ECU is requesting as a max limit. Data-matrix for nominal airmass. Engine speed and torque are used as support points. The value in the matrix + friction airmass (idle airmass) will create the pointed torque at the pointed engine speed. Resolution is 1 mg/c. TrqMastCal.Trq_NominalMap Mackan For a manual car I seed no reason to alter this map as it is quite well calibrated from factory, for automatics this can be altered to adjust shift points and kickdown. Marcus Will not touch this, manual gears... Saab 9-3 SportCombi